Lobo y diamante
by Ryukiba
Summary: La historia de dos personajes ficticios que cruzarán sus vidas con las de Naruto y compañia.Contiene spoilers del manga y en un futuro lemon.


Era una noche de verano, templada y tranquila. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo que tapara la luz de las estrellas y de la luna llena…

Algo se movió entre los arbustos… un zorro salió de su madriguera para ir a cazar algún ratoncillo. Asomó prudentemente su hocico antes de salir.

Empezó a deslizarse, silencioso como un fantasma, entre las raíces de los árboles. Su fino olfato no tardó en revelarle un pequeño roedor escondido entre la maleza, el cual fue su primera pieza de la noche.

¡Atención! El zorrito oyó un ruido, y orientó su oreja hacia el lugar de procedencia. Rápidamente se escondió tras un árbol, y asomó sus ojos juguetones. Su nariz le dijo que lo que se acercaba era un humano…

Se empezó a oír claramente el sonido de unas pisadas, aunque para ser de un humano eran muy ligeras, y además iban acompañadas de un extraño sonido, como si algo arrastrara por el suelo… una sombra empezó a insinuarse entre los árboles, y el zorro se pegó aun más al árbol que le servia de escondite.

Un brillo súbito lo asustó, aunque tan sólo fue el inofensivo reflejo de la luz de la luna, que se filtraba a través de las hojas, en las lentes de las gafas que llevaba el humano…

Un niño. Se trataba de un niño de apenas ocho años, andando solo por el bosque. Sus ropas eran normales, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos verdes, y unas sandalias, y llevaba una bolsa de cuero colgada de la cintura. Sin embargo, una cosa en su aspecto llamaba mucho la atención: llevaba una zanbatō colgada a la espalda, enfundada en una vaina de cuero, con la empuñadura dorada. La hoja de la espada parecía medir un palmo de ancho, y toda entera metro y medio de largo. Era tan grande que el chico la llevaba arrastrando por el suelo.

Sin embargo, el zorro no vio nada raro en él, era solo un cachorro de humano, aunque era mejor estar escondido, podía resultar peligroso…

Un rayo de luna le dio en la cara. Sus ojos eran de un color verdoso, y vistos de cerca, tenían un anillo amarillo alrededor de la pupila; su cabello era muy espeso y alborotado, de color castaño. Su expresión no parecía corresponder a su corta edad, pues parecía extremadamente serio, y tampoco parecía asustado por ir solo por el bosque por la noche. Andaba tranquilamente, mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos, aunque quizá andara lento por el peso del arma que llevaba.

Pasó de largo, mientras el zorro lo seguía con la mirada. Cuando el niño desapareció entre los árboles, se escabulló entre las raíces con un susurro de su peluda cola…

En esos instantes, en una casa de madera en el borde del bosque…

-¡Pero que linda es mi niña!

La casa parecía tener un salón que ocupaba casi toda la vivienda, y al fondo un par de puertas que seguramente llevaban a los dormitorios. Al lado del fuego, un hombre barbudo y con una pipa en la boca tenía sobre sus rodillas a una niña de unos cinco años de edad, que reía feliz con su padre. Una mujer estaba sentada al lado de ellos, parecía estar cosiendo una muñeca de trapo, y los observaba de vez en cuando con una amplia sonrisa:

-¡Para, papa! ¡Ji, ji, ji!

-Tienes cosquillas, ¿eh? Cuchi, cuchi…

Entonces la niña empezó a dar tironcitos a la barba de su padre, tan flojito que el casi no lo notaba, pero empezó a decir:

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, suelta, suelta!

-¡Ji, ji, ji!

-Eres una briboncilla –dijo el padre, en un tono severo tan falso que se veía que bromeaba.

La niña sonrió. Tenía una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, y llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste.

-Hala, ya está arreglada–dijo de pronto la mujer, la cual tenia también el cabello negro y unos ojos de color rojo idénticos, y le tendió la muñeca a la niña.

-¡Oh, gracias, mamá!

La niña saltó de las rodillas de su padre y fue hacia su madre a darle un abrazo:

-Y ahora, a dormir como la niñas buenas, ¿eh?

-Juuuu:( ¿no puedo jugar un ratito más con papá?

-Ay, está bien, pero sólo cinco minutos ¿eh?

-¡Uiiii, gracias mamá:3

La niña se subió de nuevo, de un salto, a las rodillas de su padre. Con el rebote, algo se balanceó en su pecho. Era un colgante en forma de lágrima. Su padre lo miró un rato antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo a su hija…

La madre, mientras tanto, guardó las cosas de costura en una estantería en la pared, y luego fue hasta el fuego con una tetera:

-¿Quieres té, querido?

-Cuchi, cuchi… ¿eh? Ah, sí, gracias, Aiko.

Por el bosque, el niño seguía andando. No parecía ni en lo más mínimo asustado por estar andando solo y de noche por el bosque. Quizá fuera un inconsciente… ¿o era otra cosa?

El niño paró de andar de pronto, y miró al frente… había notado algo… miró a un lado y al otro, pero no vio nada raro… pero podía sentirlo… la temperatura, muy, muy lentamente, estaba bajando. Tras unos minutos, ya había bajado varios grados. Ese cambio no era normal, no sólo por su brusquedad, sino también porque estaban en pleno verano. El niño alzó la mano y cogió el mango de la espada, y tiró. Pero…

Se quedó quieto. Resignado, cerró los ojos. No podía sacarla, no tenia fuerza ni para blandirla, apenas podía arrastrarla…

Y de pronto, el niño notó algo más… al principio pensó que se lo imaginaba, pero no… empezaba a levantarse niebla, parecía que saliera de la tierra… al cabo de unos minutos, el niño no veía más allá de su nariz. Y a pesar de todo, no estaba asustado, pese a tener una espada tan grande que ni podía usar, de estar solo, de no ver nada… pero era consciente de que eso no era natural… su vida podía peligrar.

El niño no tardaría en averiguar que sí había peligro, pero… no para él.

En la casa:

-Bien –dijo el padre dejando su taza de té-. Ahora sí, señorita, hora de ir a dormir.

-Ayyyy… -dijo la niñita, pero aun así obedeció y fue hasta una de las puertas del salón. Era tan bajita que tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el pomo. Pero entonces:

-¡Oh!

La niña fue hasta la ventana, dio un salto y quedó apoyada en ella:

-¡Kino!¿Que haces? A dormir, que ya es tarde…

-¡Pero es que mira, papa! Es muy bonito…

Padre y madre se miraron extrañados, y luego la madre fue andando hasta la ventana, con la taza y el platillo del té en sus manos:

-¡Mira mamá, a que es precioso!

Silencio.

-¿Mamá?

La niña miró a su madre, y se asustó. Los ojos rojos de su madre estaban muy abiertos, sus labios fuertemente apretados y su tez pálida como la cera. Sus manos temblaban tanto que la taza que sostenía producía un tintineo continuo contra el platillo. De pronto, ambos objetos cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos:

-¡Mamá!

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué ocurre?

El hombre se levantó y fue hasta su esposa… y al ver lo que había fuera:

-Oh… no…

-Takashi… -dijo Aiko en un susurro, observando la niebla de fuera, mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-¿Por qué lloras, mamá? –dijo la niña aferrándose a la falda de su madre.

-Kino… -Takashi se agachó, y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija, que se sorprendió al ver una expresión tan seria en el rostro de su risueño padre-. Hija, ahora… jugaremos al escondite, ¿de acuerdo?

El padre condujo a la chiquilla junto a la chimenea, y quitó la alfombra que había enfrente del hogar. Luego, levantó un par de tablas, revelando un escondite, suficientemente grande para meterse dos personas, aunque algo apretadas:

-¿Ves, Kino? Métete ahí, y no salgas. Y no hagas ruido.

-Pero, papá…

Aiko casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Se abrazó a su hija, al tiempo que Takashi las abrazaba a ambas. Era un abrazo lleno de angustia y de tristeza, pero también de cariño:

-Mamá, papá… ¿Qué pasa?

-Debes esconderte, Kino. Vienen los hombres malos que… que se llevan a las niñas pequeñas a sus castillos húmedos y oscuros. Si te quedas ahí no te encontraran. No hagas ruido, y pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas, ¿vale?

Kino empezaba a tener miedo. Jamás había visto así a sus padres, estaban ambos pálidos y sudorosos, y podía notar las manos de su padre temblando. Tragó saliva:

-Pe… pero ¿y vosotros?

Su padre usó toda su voluntad para sonreír, se dio un golpe con el puño sobre el pecho y dijo:

-Je, je, tranquila, ¡tu papá se cargará a los hombres malos! Ahora escóndete, vamos…

-Va… vale.

-Buena chica… -su padre le posó la mano sobre la cabeza y acarició sus cabellos, mientras la madre se arrodillaba a su lado y le besaba la frente a Kino, diciendo:

-Te queremos, hija…

Luego la cogió por las axilas y la ayudó a bajar. Acto seguido, taparon la apertura con los tablones y la alfombra. No se notaba nada. La niña, en medio de la oscuridad, asustada, se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas…

Fuera, sus padres se miraban a los ojos:

-No pensaba que nos encontraran tan fácilmente…

-Querido…

La mujer abrazó a su marido, besándolo tiernamente. Él notó las lágrimas de ella mezclándose con las suyas y perdiéndose entre su barba:

-Tenemos que luchar… debemos sobrevivir… por Kino…

-Sí… -dijo Aiko.

Y en ese preciso instante… la puerta de la cabaña estalló en mil pedazos.

Algunos fragmentos alcanzaron a la pareja, y Kino tembló al oír el ruido… Tanto hombre como mujer habían dejado de llorar y miraban con decisión el oscuro umbral, por el que empezaba a colarse la niebla de fuera. Una figura se recortaba contra ella…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Takashi entrecerró los ojos, pero los de su mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa:

-Esa voz… Eres…

Un hombre entró lentamente en la cabaña. Sus ropas eran negras, al igual que su cabello.

-Tanaka…

El hombre se retiró un mechón de pelo negro de la cara, revelando unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Se quedó de pie frente a la pareja, apoyando su mano sobre el mango de una espada occidental que le colgaba de la cintura, cobijada en una funda de cuero negro.

-Cuanto tiempo, Aiko… Después de casi seis años, me preguntaba dónde estarías… y te encuentro en esta choza mugrienta, en compañía de…

Miró fijamente a Takashi, que a su vez le devolvió una mirada llena de odio:

-Ya te recuerdo… Tú eres el que siempre iba pegado a las faldas del patriarca de los Nagawa…

El tal Tanaka sonrió ante las palabras de Takashi, y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír:

-Que estúpidos… con el poder que podríais haber tenido… y os dejasteis llevar por un estúpido sentimiento –de pronto, les dio la espalda, y salió de la cabaña. La pareja intercambió una mirada antes de seguirlo…

Fuera, de pie en la hierba, había tres ninjas, todos con máscara, lo cual los identificaba como anbu. Sin embargo, el símbolo que lucían dichas máscaras no era ninguno de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, aunque Aiko y Takashi lo conocían muy bien…

Apenas se podía ver que había más allá de los anbu, la niebla no dejaba ver más allá de tres metros. Uno de los anbu mantenía una extraña posición, con un brazo formando un sello frente a su cara y el otro extendido hacia arriba. El kirigakure no jutsu (técnica de ocultación en la niebla):

-Bien –dijo Tanaka, volviéndose para mirarlos, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada… algo había aparecido en sus ojos… cuatro pequeños triángulos negros en cada uno, situados en la posición de los puntos cardinales , y con la punta orientada hacia la pupila. Al ver eso, Takashi adoptó una posición de defensa, mientras su esposa abría mucho los ojos, en los que aparecieron exactamente los mismos triángulos:

-¿Tras cinco años sin luchar, pensáis que tenéis alguna posibilidad contra nosotros?

Apenas había terminado de hablar, los anbu, a excepción del que mantenía la técnica de ocultación en la niela activa, desaparecieron de la vista. Una leve brisa barrió la escena…

Tras Takashi hubo un destello metálico. Los dos anbu, con sus katanas a punto, fueron a atacar la espalda del hombre…

Sobre la hierba cayeron unas gotas de sangre. Tanaka alzó las cejas, pero sonrió. Aiko tragó saliva… Los anbu forcejeaban con sus espadas, las cuales estaban siendo retenidas por las manos desnudas de Takashi. Las afiladas hojas sólo habían conseguido unos pequeños cortes en las manos. Perplejos, los dos anbu apretaban, intentando cortar la carne de Tanaka, pero parecía que la piel de sus manos fuera de metal, inmune al filo cortante de las armas… Y entonces lo vieron. Las manos del hombre estaban cubiertas por un aura blanca que parecía protegerlo. Y de pronto, el aura aumentó su intensidad al tiempo que el barbudo apretaba con fuerza las hojas. El resultado fue que el metal se puso al rojo vivo, se resquebrajó y los pedazos ardientes cayeron al suelo.

Los anbu, estupefactos, soltaron los mangos de sus espadas, pero apenas habían levantado las manos para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con su adversario, notaron un fuerte golpe en el estómago, luego un calor que los abrasó por dentro y que les arrebató la vida. Takashi había hundido sus manos, cubiertas por ese chakra blanco, y con los dedos curvados, en el vientre de los dos anbu. Una llama blanca salía por la espalda de ambos, al tiempo que el barbudo susurraba:

-Shiroi-hi…

Dio un tirón y sacó sus manos del interior del cuerpo de sus dos víctimas, que cayeron pesadamente al suelo. El fuego blanco seguía ardiendo en sus estómagos, y fue enrojeciéndose hasta adquirir el color del fuego común. La expresión de Takashi no era la que mostraba siempre a su hija, esa cara risueña y juguetona, llena de alegría y cariño. Era una mirada fría, en cierto modo encolerizada. Una mirada de ninja.

El otro anbu, al ver a sus dos compañeros caer, deshizo su postura y formó varios sellos. La humedad del ambiente aumentó considerablemente, se empezaron a condensar gotas que danzaban alrededor del anbu, haciéndose cada vez más grandes, hasta que tuvo una enorme burbuja de agua a su alrededor. Dirigió sus brazos hacia Takashi mientras gritaba:

-¡Suiton, suiryuudan no jutsu!

El agua adoptó la forma de un dragón, y la bestia embistió a Takashi, que no se movió.

Súbitamente, la tierra a sus pies tembló como gelatina. Justo al lado del barbudo, del suelo, salió una lengua de tierra y roca, que también adoptó forma de dragón, y se lanzó contra el de agua, que no pudo resistir la acometida y se deshizo. El dragón de tierra siguió su camino y abrió la boca para atacar al anbu, que pese a estar muy sorprendido, reaccionó y esquivó el ataque. La cabeza del dragón chocó contra el suelo, haciendo que todo temblara. Kino se estremeció al oír el estrépito y sentir el impacto resonar en su cuerpo.

El anbu miraba fijamente a Takashi, que parecía no haberse movido en todo el tiempo. Entonces miró a Aiko, y vio, con gran sorpresa, que ella tenia exactamente la misma postura que él había tenido antes al lanzar el suiton.

Nadie se movió. La niebla empezaba a dispersarse, pues el anbu había cancelado la técnica. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Aiko corrió hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. El anbu fue a darle un tajo con su katana, pero la mujer lo esquivó con un fluido movimiento. El anbu la perdió de vista una fracción de segundo, pero entonces algo brilló en su garganta. Aiko sostenía un kunai, a punto de rajarle la garganta. No necesitó decirle que se quedara quieto, porque el miedo lo paralizó.

Tanaka negó con la cabeza, murmurando:

-Panda de inútiles…

Rápidamente, sacó su propia espada, y atacó a Aiko. El anbu solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos por al sorpresa, al ver a su superior atacando sin tener en cuenta su vida. Aiko también se sorprendió, pero… La espada de Tanaka se clavó en el vientre del anbu, y la punta salió por su espalda, buscando la carne de la mujer, que pudo reaccionar a tiempo y saltó, y solo se llevó un pequeño corte en la manga de su camisa. Aterrizó al lado de su marido, que al igual que ella observaba, atónito, como el anbu agonizaba, atravesado por el acero de su jefe. La sangre proveniente de su boca se escurría fuera de su máscara. Con un brusco movimiento, Tanaka le arrancó la hoja. Cuando el hombre, herido de muerte, cayó al suelo, su jefe empezó a darle vueltas a la espada, y de pronto la detuvo apuntando al corazón de su subordinado. El matrimonio tragó saliva al oír al anbu proferir su último grito agónico:

-Monstruo… -dijo Aiko, temblando de rabia- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso…?

-No quiero inútiles a mis órdenes –dijo simplemente Tanaka, enfundando su espada, sin preocuparse de limpiar al sangre que adornaba la hoja. Luego miró al matrimonio. Alrededor de Takashi, empezaba a verse un aura blanca que lo cubría por completo, la misma que antes había cubierto sus manos:

-Oh, no, quieto ahí, Takashi… no tengo ganas de luchar…

El barbudo lo miró extrañado. ¿Acaso iba a retirarse?

-Creo que debería terminar esto rápido…

Su expresión cambió. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y los ojos rojos muy abiertos. Los triángulos que habían alrededor de la pupila empezaron a moverse hacia ésta, hasta que se unieron en ella, formando algo parecido a una cruz…

-Hora de morir…

Takashi no tenía ni idea de que era aquello… pero Aiko lo miraba como si viera al diablo en persona:

-No…


End file.
